The Adventures of Ook and Gluk: Kung-Fu Cavemen from the Future
The Adventures of Ook and Gluk: Kung-Fu Cavemen from the Future is a graphic novel by Dav Pilkey and a second spin-off of Captain Underpants. The plot of the book involves George and Harold, the lead characters from Pilkey's Captain Underpants series, complaining that scientists don't know everything, so they make a comic book about science facts. Plot summary Introduction Professor Gaylord M. Sneedly accused this book of having many scientific errors and said that cavemen did not co-exist with dinosaurs and to prove that he's right, he claimed that he was a recipient of The 2003 Most Brilliantest Science Guy of the Whole Wide World Award. However, creators George and Harold deny that and say they "time-traveled" and witnessed that cavemen did co-exist with dinosaurs. They said scientists do not really know everything and only make guesses based on evidence they already discovered (which actually is true, as every year, new discoveries are being made). So, they called this book "the first book based on science facts." Plot Their story begins with two cavekids named Ook Schadowski and Gluk Jones who live in Caveland, Ohio. The dictator of Caveland, Chief Goppernopper, hates them because they often hurt him and defile his throne. Goppernopper forces Ook's older sister Gak to marry him in order to keep Ook and Gluk from being imprisoned. After a brief adventure, the two cavekids befriend a T-Rex named Mog-Mog and her daughter, and stop the wedding. Angered by this, Goppernopper walks away with his guards until Goppernopper meets his descendent, J.P. Goppernopper, who is the CEO of Goppernopper Enterprises from the year 2222. The two Goppernoppers work together to steal natural resources from cavemen days through time portal since all natural resources will be used up by 2222. Ex-Chief Goppernopper goes back to the past and forces every cavemen living in Caveland to become slaves for the rest of their lives, making them official property of Goppernopper Enterprises. Becoming slaves, Ook, Gluk, and baby Mog-Mog are shoveling until the two Goppernoppers take the cavekids to 2222 to torture them, but baby Mog-Mog follows them to help them escape. Ook, Gluk, and baby Mog-Mog hide in Master Wong's School of Kung-Fu. There they train and became good at kung-fu. Ook falls in love with Master Wong's daughter, Lan. Lan names baby Mog-Mog "Lily" after her favorite flower. Ook and Gluk grow up, training under Master Wong, but no matter how good they are at kung-fu, Master Wong does not award them new belts as they constantly request. In order to get new belts, the cavemen have to give the right answer to Master Wong's question: Who is the greatest man? When it is time for Ook and Gluk to save their village, they finally answer who the greatest man is: nobody. It is the correct answer to Master Wong's question, so he finally awards them black belts, telling them that titles and trophies have no value to the man who is at peace with himself and true greatness is anonymous, therefore the greatest man is literally nobody. Ook and Gluk realize that these belts have no value since they are at peace, but they take the belts anyway. Then Ook, Gluk, and Lily enter Goppernopper Enterprises, time-travel back to cavemen days, and fight the guards only to free the slaves. Then Ook's sister Gak falls in love with Gluk and calls him a hero. After that, Chief Goppernopper returns and orders his Mechasaurs (A mechanical Tyranosaurus, a mechanical triceratops, and a mechanical pteranodon) to attack Ook, Gluk, and Lily. Then Lily and the cavemen spray-paint pictures of themselves on the buildings so the Mechasaurs will destroy anything that has the faces of Lily and the cavemen. They also spray-paint on the Goppernopper Enterprises building so it will be destroyed, and spray-paint on the explosive tank, which also destroys the Mechasaurs themselves. After Ook and Gluk's victory, J.P. Goppernopper sends them a letter, telling them that he captured Master Wong and Lan and that they will be killed if Ook and Gluk won't give up now. When Ook, Gluk, and Lily return to 2222, they see Master Wong and Lan tied up. As soon as the Goppernoppers are going to kill the Wongs, Ook and Gluk pleads with the Goppernoppers to release the Wongs and say they will do anything. The Goppernoppers agree and have Ook, Gluk, and Lily handcuffed and change their minds about releasing the Wongs and vow to kill them all. Ook and Gluk wonder how to get out of this and Master Wong tells them to remember their training. Then Ook and Gluk remember all of the teachings from Master Wong and get an idea. When J.P. Goppernopper raises his ray gun to kill them, Ook and Gluk ask the Goppernoppers the question: Who is the greatest man? J.P. Goppernopper answers that he is the greatest man while Chief Goppernopper answers he is the greatest man. After that, the Goppernoppers disagree with each other and argue about who the greatest man is and get into a fight. J.P. Goppernopper betrays and zaps Chief Goppernopper, killing him and accidentally erasing himself from history, as Goppernopper did not have children yet. The polluted world begins to be replaced with the world without Goppernoppers. Ook, Gluk, and Lily run back to the disappearing time portal, but Ook soon returns because of his love for Lan. Lan says she will be his cave-wife and they both enter the cavemen days. The time portal, J.P. Goppernopper and his world from 2222 disappear. Master Wong walks home where he says there is a part of the kids in him. A sign shows Ook and Gluk's future descendants open a business right next to Master Wong's Kung-Fu School called "Shadowski & Jones Inventers". Lily finally re-unites with her mother Mog-Mog. Ook, Gluk, Lan, Mog-Mog, and Lily return happily to Caveland. Characters * Ook Schadowski - a caveman and a friend of Gluk. He later marries Lan. * Gluk Jones - a caveman and a friend of Ook. * Gak Schadowski AKA Gak Jones - Ook's sister who later becomes Gluk's wife. * Master Wong - Ook and Gluk's kung-fu teacher from the 23rd century. * Lan Wong AKA Lan Schadowski - Master Wong's daughter who later becomes Ook's wife. * Mog-Mog - a Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Lily Mog - Mog-Mog's daughter. Lan names her Lily after her favorite flower. * Chief Goppernopper - The Dictator of Caveland and one of the 2 Antagonists. * J.P. Goppernopper - The Chief Executive Officer of Goppernopper Enterprises and the descendant of Chief Goppernopper. He is one of the 2 Antagonists. * Gemit "Gluk" Worthington Jones Junior - The son of Gluk and Gak Jones and one of the 2 protagonists in the sequel. * Ezekiel "Ook" Schadowski Goppernopper Junior - The son Reception The book was at #1 on the New York Times hardcover graphic novel best-sellers list its first week of release, and remained at first place for six consecutive weeks. It served 33 weeks on the list, its period on the list overlapping with the paperback edition's presence on the paperback best sellers list. School Library Journal described the book's humor as "completely immature, and for the target audience, completely hilarious". Booklist suggested that the book would "appeal to those who like silly adventures, puke-based humor, and kung-fu fighting." References Sequel The author plans that the sequel to The Adventures of Ook & Gluk Kung Fu Cavemen from the Future which will be titled "The Adventures of Ook and Gluk JR. Kung-Fu Cavekids from Outer Space". The book is about Ook and Gluk's kids having an adventure in space with an alien after them. The Book is expected to come out sometime in 2014 or 2015 which will be the same years that Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 is most likely to be sold. * Ook & Gluk: Kung-Fu Cavemen from the Future Category:2010 novels Category:Metafictional characters Category:Captain Underpants novels Category:American children's novels Category:Comics publications Category:Works by Dav Pilkey